crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Monster Sprint
Crash Monster Sprint is the fourth racing game to feature Crash Bandicoot, released on the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Wii U, Xbox Light, PlayStation Vita, and Nintendo 3DS in 2017. Gameplay Crash Monster Sprint is a racing game which plays similarly to CTR and CNK. New features include hang gliding and submersible karts, an alternate first-person perspective, motion controls, motorbikes, quads, and 12-player racing. Anti-gravity returns from CNK. Story To race Terro, the King of Karts, Earth's Racer needs to prove their worth by collecting all 24 Trophies (6 at a time) and then race and beat Komodo Moe, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Rilla Roo, Bearminator, and Temoc to earn 4 Boss Keys. Finally, when Earth's Racer has accomplished this task, Terro challenges the driver to the race for the planet. Earth's racer is victorious, only without the Time Relics. After collecting the 30 CMS Tokens and winning the 7 Gems; the player meets Terro again with all 26 Time Relics, and this time they race for the title. Earth's Racer is the winner and is declared the fastest. Racing Games CMS Adventure *CMS Adventure is the single player portion of the game. First, players must choose one of the twelve starting racers including: Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Black Chicken, White Chicken, Hog, Dr. Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Tiny Tiger, N. Gin, Dingodile, and Nitros Oxide. Then players must race through all events and win to unlock the final event against Terro. Players can earn a variety of awards to unlock new content for racing and show off their times to friends. The different awards are: Racing Trophies *Trophies are obtained by finishing in 1st place in a trophy race. Collect all four trophies in each area to open up the boss for that area. After gaining a trophy from one race, another one will open (with exception of starting with 2 open when you first enter an area). Boss Keys *Boss races are unlocked after obtaining all 4 trophies in 1 area. Boss Keys are obtained by beating the racing the Boss of each area. The player must beat the 6 Bosses (Komodo Moe, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Rilla Roo, Bearminator, and Temoc) and collect their keys in order to race Terro. Relics *Relic races are unlocked after beating the area boss. Relics are obtained by scoring the lowest elapsed time in a solo relic race by smashing Time Crates. These Time Crates freeze the clock for the amount of seconds shown on the box (1, 2 or 3 seconds). If the player manages to break all the Time Crates, a "Perfect" bonus is awarded, which decreases the final time by 10 seconds. There are 5 types of relics: Sapphire, Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum. Sapphire is the easiest to obtain; Platinum which is the hardest, requires the fastest and lowest time. After earning all 18 relics, the player can then face Terro (again). For a list of times to beat for each relic, scroll down to the World Map and Race Tracks section. CMS Tokens *Token races are unlocked after beating the area boss. Tokens are obtained by finishing in 1st place in a token race, much like a trophy race; this time, however, the player must also collect the 3 letters 'C', 'M' and 'S' in addition. The letters are often hidden away or in hard to get to places or in places unfavorable for winning the race (or a combination of all three). There are a total of 30 Tokens to collect (4 Red, 4 Green, 4 Blue, 4 Yellow, 4 Orange, 4 Cyan, 6 Purple). The Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Orange and Pink Tokens are obtained by Token races; the Purple Tokens are awarded for beating the Crystal Bonus Rounds by collecting 20 Crystals within a certain time. NOTE: For the Token races; If the player does not collect all 3 letters, but comes in 1st place, or if the player collects all 3 letters but does not come in 1st place, the token will not be awarded. Gems *Gem Cups are unlocked after winning 4 CTR Tokens of the same color. Their warp vortexes can be found in Gem Stone Valley. A Gem Cup, played in an arcade-style tournament of the 4 races the CTR Tokens were played on and race against Crash's friends except for the Purple Gem Cup the player races against the 4 bosses on their home tracks in the respective order. Winning a Gem unlocks a character, corresponding to the Gem Color: **Red unlocks Komodo Moe **Green unlocks Ripper Roo **Blue unlocks Koala Kong **Yellow unlocks Rilla Roo **Orange unlocks Bearminator **Cyan unlocks Temoc **Purple unlocks Comet *'NOTE:' Penta Penguin is only unlockable by completing Adventure Mode, with all relics at least Gold (101%) and Platinum (102%) with hero and villain and finishing the game. Time Trial Time Trials are a single player game where you race against the clock to get the best time. If you get a fast enough time, you will challenge N.Tropy's ghosts. You will know you have unlocked the right to race him when he says, "You think you're fast, eh? Well, let's see if you can beat my fastest time on this track!" Upon defeating all of his ghosts, he will state you have unlocked him as a playable racer. After you beat N.Tropy, you are able to challenge N. Oxide if you beat a new set of times. When you beat all of his ghosts, you will unlock the Neversoft scrapbook in the main menu. Arcade Allows the player to quickly race on a selection of tracks against a selection of opponents. Players can race on a single track or select 'CUP' in which players race over 4 tracks for the highest total score (which is 24). 2 players can compete in this mode against 4 computer controlled opponents and the difficulty can be set to Easy, Medium or Hard. Cups Main cups The available cups in this mode are: *Wumpa Cup **Crash Paradise - Crash Bandicoot's Track **Komodo Mines - Komodo Moe's Track **Clock Tower - Dr. Nefarious Tropy's Track **Sewage Sewers - Tiny Tiger's Track *Crystal Cup **Coco Valley - Coco Bandicoot's Track **Tiger Arena - Pura's Track **Ripper Falls - Ripper Roo's Track **Polar Berg - Polar's Track *Crash Cup **Crunch Cavern - Crunch Bandicoot's Track **Hog Outback - Hog's Track **Koala Treeway - Koala Kong's Track **Frozen Slopes - Penta Penguin's Track *Aku Cup **Dingo Peaks - Dingodile's Track **Rilla Jungle - Rilla Roo's Track **Sweet Gorge - Nina Cortex's Track **Dinosaur Forest - Baby T.'s Track *Uka Cup **Cortex Castle - Dr. Neo Cortex's Track **Snowy Tundra - Bearminator's Track **Bamboozle Yard - Yaya Panda's Track **Meteor Galaxy - Comet's Track *Nitro Cup **Oxide Circuit - Nitros Oxide's Track **Black Hole - Temoc's Track **N. Gin Station - Dr. N. Gin's Track **Star Light - Terro's Track DLC cups *Exit Cup **Tender Factory - Golden Chicken's Track **N. Trance Clock - N. Trance's Track **Penguin Dojo - Ninja Penguin's Track **Exit Path - Runner's Track *Angry Cup **Brio Laboratory - Dr. Nitrus Brio's Track **Wumpa Ruins - Fake Crash's Track **Cobalt Plateaus - Red's Track **Pig City - Ross's Track Vs Up to 4 players compete on a chosen track or across 4 tracks for points. There are no computer controlled racers on Vs. Some graphic details and textures are missing in Vs mode. Battle Up to 4 players compete in a 'battle arena' against each other, armed with the weapons found within the game. Players can compete in teams or have a 'free for all'. There are no computer controlled racers on Battle. Story Mode The color mentioned in the track is the color of the CMS token. The second parenthesis show objects required to unlock the track or zone. Slide Stadium and Booster Colosseum are the only tracks that need to be unlocked through methods other than collecting trophies. Wumpa Cove (Available from starting) *Crash Paradise - Crash Bandicoot's Track (Red) (Available from start) *Komodo Mines - Komodo Moe's Track (Red) (1 Trophy) *Clock Tower - Dr. Nefarious Tropy's Track (Red) (2 Trophies) *Sewage Sewers - Tiny Tiger's Track (Red) (3 Trophies) *Komodo Moe's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (4 Trophies) *Skeleton Rock - (Purple) (1 Key) Gem Stone Valley (Komodo Moe's Key) *Terro's Challenge - (Final Boss) (All Keys/All Relics) *Slide Stadium - Black Chicken's Track (All CMS Tokens) *Booster Colosseum - White Chicken's Track (All Gems) *Red Gem Cup - (All Red CMS Tokens) - Unlocks Komodo Moe *Green Gem Cup - (All Green CMS Tokens) - Unlocks Ripper Roo *Blue Gem Cup - (All Blue CMS Tokens) - Unlocks Koala Kong *Yellow Gem Cup - (All Yellow CMS Tokens) - Unlocks Rilla Roo *Orange Gem Cup - (All Orange CMS Tokens) - Unlocks Bearminator *Cyan Gem Cup - (All Cyan CMS Tokens) - Unlocks N. Trance *Purple Gem Cup - Boss Cup (All Purple CMS Tokens) - Unlocks Brown Chicken Aquatic Gulch (Travel through Gem Stone Valley) *Coco Valley - Coco Bandicoot's Track (Green) (Available from the start) *Tiger Arena - Pura's Track (Green) (5 Tropies) *Ripper Falls - Ripper Roo's Track (Green) (6 Trophies) *Polar Berg - Polar's Track (Green) (7 Trophies) *Ripper Roo's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (8 Trophies) *Rage Rapids - (Purple) (2 Keys) Aurora Berg (Ripper Roo's Key) *Crunch Cavern - Crunch Bandicoot's Track (Blue) (Available from the start) *Hog Outback - Hog's Track (Blue) (9 Trophies) *Koala Treeway - Koala Kong's Track (Blue) (10 Trophies) *Frozen Slopes - Penta Penguin's Track (Blue) (11 Trophies) *Koala Kong's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (12 Trophies) *Mt. Rocky - (Purple) (3 Keys) Citadel Village (Koala Kong's Key) *Dingo Peaks - Dingodile's Track (Yellow) (Available from the start) *Rilla Jungle - Rilla Roo's Track (Yellow) (13 Trophies) *Sweet Gorge - Nina Cortex's Track (Yellow) (14 Trophies) *Dinosaur Forest - Baby T.'s Track (Yellow) (15 Trophies) *Rilla Roo's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (16 Trophies) *Metropolis Court - (Purple) (4 Keys) Draco Fort (Rilla Roo's Key) *Cortex Castle - Dr. Neo Cortex's Track (Orange) (Available from the start) *Snowy Tundra - Bearminator's Track (Orange) (17 Trophies) *Bamboozle Yard - Yaya Panda's Track Track (Orange) (18 Trophies) *Meteor Galaxy - Comet's Track (Orange) (19 Trophies) *Bearminator's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (20 Trophies) *Tricky Tower - (Purple) (5 Keys) Techville (Bearminator's Key) *Oxide Circuit - Nitros Oxide's Track (Cyan) (Available from the start) *Black Hole - Temoc's Track (Cyan) (21 Trophies) *N. Gin Station - Dr. N. Gin's Track (Cyan) (22 Trophies) *Star Light - Terro's Track (Cyan) (23 Trophies) *Temoc's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (24 Trophies) *Nitro Labs - (Purple) (6 Keys) Gem Cups *Red Gem Cup is composed of: Crash Beach, Clock Tower, Frozen Slopes and Ripper Falls. *Green Gem Cup is composed of: Komodo Mines, Coco Valley, Polar Berg, and Cortex Castle. *Blue Gem Cup is composed of: Sewage Sewers, N. Gin Station, Crunch Cavern, and Koala Treeway. *Yellow Gem Cup is composed of: Dingo Peaks, Sweet Gorge, Rilla Jungle and Oxide Circuit. *Orange Gem Cup is composed of: Dinosaur Forest, Black Hole, Tiger Arena, and Bamboozle Yard. *Cyan Gem Cup is composed of: Snowy Tundra, Meteor Gorge, Hog Outback, and Star Light *Purple Gem Cup is composed of: Komodo Mines, Ripper Falls, Koala Treeway, Rilla Jungle, Snowy Tundra, and Black Hole. Note: The rivals of this cup are the six bosses of the game without using powerups against you. Weapons *'Red Eye Missiles:' **NORMAL: Fires a Red Eye Missile locking onto the closest driver in front of you. If it hits, the enemy kart will tumble and crash. When you are being tracked by one, a cross-hair appears on the back of your kart as the missile hunts you down. You can avoid getting hit by waiting for it to get very close and then placing a TNT, nitro crate (can be picked up as a singular or in groups of three) or N. Brio's Beakers. **JUICED UP: The missile moves faster and is more accurate. *'Bowling Bombs' **NORMAL: Roll these bombs at karts in front of or behind of you to make them tumble and crash. They only roll straight ahead or straight back so aim carefully before release. You can explode the bomb before it hits something else by clicking 'O' (PlayStation systems), 'B' (Xbox systems), or 'R' (Nintendo systems). (Can be picked up as a singular or in groups of three). **JUICED UP: The bomb has a bigger blast radius, which is useful for sending up to three or more players flying. *'Power Shields:' **NORMAL: The green shield protects the player from being hit by a weapon for a few seconds once activated. The shield will disappear after a few seconds. The player can fire the shield like a bomb at another player. When the player gets another shield when they already have the shield pressing the circle button again will make the shield wear off. Pressing it again will use the other shield. **JUICED UP: The shield is now blue and does not fade out, but lasts forever until hit by a weapon or fired like a bomb at another player. *'Explosive Crates:' **NORMAL: Place the crate onto the track and if a player runs onto it, the box lands on their head. After a three seconds countdown the crate will explode causing the player to tumble and crash. The player can hop enough times to get the crate off before the TNT explodes. **JUICED UP: Instead of a TNT, the crate is now a NITRO and will explode on impact if another player drives into it. *'N. Brio's Beakers' **NORMAL (GREEN): Drop one out at the back of your kart (By pressing 'O' systems, 'B' systems, or 'R' systems), or fire one into the distance (by pressing the forward button while clicking 'O' (PlayStation systems), 'B' (Xbox systems), or 'R' (Nintendo systems)). the kart that hits it (including you) will spin out of control and crash. **JUICED UP (RED): Now the beaker is a poison. After a player hits it and spins out of control, a black storm cloud will appear over their head and the player will now drive slower, plus your currently held weapon will take a change. *NOTE: If too many explosive crates or beakers are present on the track, earlier ones will begin to explode. *'N. Tropy's Clock' **NORMAL: Usage of the clock will make other racers spin-off and much slower. **JUICED UP: Its effect lasts longer. *'Turbo' **NORMAL: You can use a turbo for few seconds, is the faster turbo that you can get in the game, and you can go near of a rival and jump on the rival, flattening them. **JUICED UP: Is longer and a little faster. *'Warp Orb' **NORMAL: A giant blue orb targets all racers on the center of the track. It will always target the racer in first place. The Orb will not hit you if you are using an Aku Aku/Uka Uka or if you are using a shield. **JUICED UP: No physical change but, it now targets all racers on the track in front of you. Again, if you're using an Aku Aku/Uka Uka or a shield, it will not harm you. *'Aku-Aku/Uka-Uka' **NORMAL: You now have invincibility. Your cart will also travel faster for the duration of its use, and you will not lose any Wumpa Fruit if you fall. You can also knock into other racers and make them tumble and crash! **JUICED UP: Lasts a little bit longer and you move faster. Characters and their Kart Stats Category:Crash Monster Sprint Category:Games Category:Racing Games